ladygagafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Леди Гага
Stefani Germanotta ( 'Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta), 'выступает под псевдонимом Lady Gaga (Gaga). Американская певица, музыкант и диск-жокей из Нью-Йорка. Детство и карьера Гага родилась 28 марта 1986 в больнице Lenox Hill в Нью-Йорке. Старшая дочь Joseph и Cynthia. В основном она имеет итальянские корни, но также в ее генах присутствует и французская кровь, по маминой линии. У нее есть сестра Natali, которая младше Стефани на 6 лет. Примерно в 6 лет Stefani начала учится играть на фортепиано на слух и через некоторое время написала песню "Dollars Bills" : "Я еще помнб свою первую песню. Мой папа слушал Pink Floyd’s “Money” и я понимала лишь только звуки звучащие в начале. И под этим впечатлением я написала '“Dollar Bills” в моем блокноте с Микки Маусом."'' Она получила музыкальное образование по классу фортепиано. К тому времени ей было 11 и она была создана для Julliard School в Manhattan, но поняла что это не для неё. И поступила в монастырь Convent of the Sacred Heart, частная католическая школа. Она говорила:"Я была целенаправленной, я была в группе или в музыке. Я не очень вписывалась, но у меня были друзья, потому что я была хорошей девочкой и любила веселится". Гага описала себя в школе как "очень преданная, очень старательная, и очень дисциплинированная", но и "немного опасная". Она сказала в интервью:'' "Меня высмеивали за мои провокации. Я не подходила и чувствовала себя уродом"'' Потому что родители сказали что они пожертвовали всем, для её образования. И Гага приняла школу серьезно с детства. Самое любимое воспоминание Гага из детства где она играет на пианино в Sacred Heart в 8 лет:"Стояла 20 девочекк в красивых платьях, и каждая выходила и играла", говорит счастливая,"Я действительно хорошо играла". В 11, она начала посещать уроки актерского мастерства по субботам: " Я помню как я пила воображаемый кофе из чашки", говорит она закрывая глаза,"Я чувствую дождь, когда его нет" (From New York Mag) Она пела в классической рок-группе во время 1 курса средней школы. В 13 она написала первую балладу " To Love Again". В 14 Stefani начала брать уроки вокала с учителем Don Lawrence. Она вспоминает человека, который предложил ей, позаниматся с ним: " Я пела ''Want It That Way в магазине, владелец оказался музыкантом, он потянул меня за руку и сунул телефон. Он рассказал мне, что его дядя уважаемый учитель по вокалу. Я позвонила ему и он сказал мне: " Я работал с победителями Грэмми Christina Aguilera, Bono of U2, Mick Jagger, и список был большой, что я заволновалась"-Lady Gaga' Примерно в тоже время Stefani начала выступать в клубах.Она была слишком молода, но мама ходила вместе с ней : ''"Это были джазовые клубы, не секс-клубы",обьясняет она,"Моя дочь была очень молода, но очень талантлива" "Она спросила у менеджера "Слушай, я знаю, она очень молода чтобы быть тут, но она невероятно талантлива, она певица, может ли она посещать и выступать в вашем клубе?" - ''Lady Gaga Её родители поддерживали ее страсть к музыке. Stefani занималась с Lawrence еще несколько лет, и начала писать музыку. 2004-2005: NYU Tisch School of the Arts В 17 лет Гага стала 1 из 20 человек в мире кто поступил в New York University's Tisch School of the Arts в раннем возрасте, где она училась музыке и театру Undergraduate Department of Drama. Она переехала в общежитие Нью-Йоркского университета на 11 улице. Каждую осень университет Нью-Йорка принимал гостей из Ultra-Violet Live Preliminary, чтобы туда попасть нужно было выиграть конкурс. Стефани победила и получила возможность. В тоже время она писала эссе на такую тему как искусство и религия. Музыкальная карьера 2005-2006: Stefani Live и SGBand 3 февраля Стефани заняла третье место в финале из поппури своих песен Captivated и Electric Kiss сыгранных на фортепиано. В 18 лет Стефани решила бросить университет, и уйти из дома, чтобы продолжить музыкальную карьеру. Родители дали ей год на подписание контракта с лейблом, или ей придется вернутся в университет. Она переехала в Нижний Ист-Сайд Нью-Йорка без финансовой поддержки со стороны родителей. ''"Я ушла из дома, нашла дешевую квартиру и ела дерьмо" Друг из Нью-Йоркского университета Frankie Fredericks стал ее первым менеджером, не прося денег за свою работу. Он забронировал для Stefani первый концерт, собрал SGBand,а также помог с первой демо записью с Joe Vulpis позже записанная. В течение этого лета Stefani и Frankie забронировали выступление в Bitter End. Bitter End стал одним из самых частых мест для проведения концертом, Stefani назвала клуб- своей базой. В сентябре она решила сосредоточится на glam-группе, SGBand (Stefani Germanotta Band) состояла из парней кто верил в её талант. Примерно в тоже время " Я встретил Стефани в Bitter End и был поражен ее способностями. Я тут же предложил ей встречу Melle Mel" - говорит Maura Casey кто работал над детской книгой "Scott and The Secret Dimension". В сентябре они начали работу над этим проектом.Стефани написала и исполнила песню 'The Fountain of Truth' вместе с Melle Mel. Прежде чем выпустить проект под новым названием "The Portal in the Park", Stefani попросила изменить ее имя в книге на Lady Gaga. 1 октября состоялось первое выступление в Bitter End. На 60nd Annual Colombus Day Parade Stefani было предложено спеть 'No Floods' на улице. Мероприятие транслировалось в прямом эфире NBC. Месяц спустя, SGB начала записывать 5 треков с Joe Vulpis. 2006-2007 Художественное развитие 20 января 2006 года SGBand играли в клубе The Bitter End, где они продали клубу демо-записи пяти песен под названием Words. Они по прежнему занимались музыкой, и в марте продали свой первый ЕР Red and Blue клубу The Bitter End. Bob Leone национальный директор по проекту "Знаменитые авторы Hall of Fame", сказал что SGBand будут 1 из 9 групп выступающих в 2006 году Cutting Room. Они играли песню под названием Hollywood, и Stefani привлекла внимание Wendy Starland, один из соавторов Robert Fusari. Он отметил Starland ,что он был заинтересован в поиске певицы до 25 лет, для группы типа the Strokes. Она не обязана быть красивой или великой певицей, надо чтобы зрители не смогли оторвать глах от неё. "Он не мог быть там в ту ночь, но он попросил найти кого нибудь, кто имеет возможность и желание, и это определенно была Stefani"-'''Wendy Starland "Доверие Stefani наполняло комнату", говорит Starland. "Ее присутствие было огромным и бесстрашным. Я слушал ее тон и тембр голоса. Была ли она в состоянии иметь огромный диапазон? Я чувствовал что она могла делать все, в ней была мощная энергия" Гага захихикала когда Starland подбежал к ней после шоу и сказал ей'' "Я собираюсь изменить твою жизнь". И они покинули клуб вместе, Starland позвонил Fusari на мобильный. Rob сказал: "Почему ты разбудил меня?" Starland:"Я нашел девушку" Rob: "Что?" Staland:"Она одна на миллион" "Как ее зовут?" "Stefani Germanotta". "Хм, ты должно быть шутишь,как она выглядит?" "Не беспокойся об этом" " У нее есть хорошие песни?" "Нет". " У нее есть группа?". "Да". "И как она?" "Ужасна" Stefani смеется. Fusari согласился встретится с девушкой. Он был в восторге "Пока я говорил с ней, я был рядом с компьютером и зашел к ней на страницу в PureVolume и я послушал ее песни", говорит Fusari "Откровенно говоря, музыка звучала как обручальное кольцо, но я пригласил ее в студию". Она взяла автобус до Parsippany из порта, где ее ждал Fusari с другом. Fusari говорит : "Мой приятель идет, и наверное с ней, я надеялся что бы не было ее. У меня было ясное видении того как она должна выглядеть, но не так.Я надеялся найти ту, которая была бы шороховатой, как будто только что вылезла из постели". Fusari попросил ее сыграть что нибудь, она сыграла Hollywood. Он сказал: ''"Вот оно! Твоя жизнь изменится, мне нужен контракт завтра!""Я категорически вижу потенциал суперстар. Я просто не знаю в каком жанре она будет играть". '' Почти в одночасье Stefani была готова подписать контракт, но ее папа решил создать компанию Team Love Child вместо LLC. Thomas Kafafian стал другом Stefani и она писала песни с Fusari. Из Stefani в Lady Gaga Через некоторое время Стефани решила что ее имя не пможет ее ворватся в бизнес. Однажды Stefani пела Again Again на пианино. Rob Fusari сказал ей : "Ты просто фрик Фредди Меркьюри, ты такая же драматичная". Radio Ga Ga одна из любимых песен Rob Fusari от Quenn. "Когда Stefani приходила в студию, вместо привет, я хотел петь Radio Ga Ga. Это была ее песня для выхода". Stefani узнала про никнейм по смс : " Я набрал Radio, и автозамена поменяла Radio на Lady". Позже Stefani сказала ему : "Не называй меня Stefani". В течении 4 месяцев Гага переехала из Нью-Йорка в Джерсси. Она поставила себе задачу сосредоточится на написание рок-песни, так как это был ее любимый жанр. Она перестала выступать и возобновляет работу на написание песен для "Lady Gaga". На PureVolume была создана учетная запись для ее музыки, а на My Space имя было изменено на Lady Gaga. Новый материал был полированный, но все же далек от рок-баллады, материал властвовался поп-рок песнями типа Brown Eyes и Wonderful. Реакция среди коллег была отрицательна о ее звуке. Они пытались использовать ее как композитора, но получалось не очень хорошо. Как текстовик, она работает с Fusari для Lina Morgana и Leila Broussard. В июне получила ротация песня Wonderful. В это же время Stefani не давала концертов до августа. Начало Поп-музыки ''"Однажды утром, я читал статью, о том что трудно женщинам преуспеть в жанре рок. Я любил то что мы делаем, но это не так легко продать. Я сказал : " Stefani, что если мы сядем и откажемся от работы, я буду сидеть на старых драм-машинах?". Она типа : "Ни в коем случае, я не хочу этого!" - Rob Fusari Они ели в Chili’s, это был их регулярный обед, Fusari до сих пор упрекал Гагу для проверки своей идеи. К концу дня они завершили настройку “Beautiful, Dirty, Rich” и “We never went back to the rock stuff.". Позже в интервью Гага скажет : " Если бы это была не я, я бы послушала его". Оказавшись в окружении певцов которые писали в таком же стиле, идея Роба вывести свежее и провокационное - удалась: поп музыка. Гага нашла свою музыкальную нишу, когда то она стала включать микс из David Bowie и Queen. " Я не знала что делать пока не узнала о них" - говорит Гага. Гага была не в моде в тот момент : "Она любила тренировочные штаны. Пару раз она пришла в студию с секонд-хенде" - говорит Rob. Island Def Jam Новое звучание увеличело популярность в таких песнях как 'Beautiful, Dirty, Rich' и 'Shake Your Kitty'. Гага начала выступать с 'Beautiful, Dirty, Rich' и ее MacBook клавиатурой. Даже новый вид звучания получил признание, но это было не легко. "Когда я играла в Нью-Йорке в рок-клубах говорили что я слишком театральная. Потом когда я прослушивалась на сцене для мюзикла, продюссер говорил что я поп" - Гага. Fusari вспоминает : "Я представил ее Joshua Sarubin который был вице-президентом Island Def Jam, а он типа : "Я должен получить ее на следующей неделе". ''Она была одета в белый топ, высокие сапог и черное мини-платье и она говорила : " Я сексапильная, и меня не волнует чужое мнение".'' 6 сентября 2006 года Lady Gaga сказала : 'I Do'. об ее альбоме запланированный на май 2007. "После подписания, мы никогда не встречались. Я ждала его возле офиса несколько часов, надеясь на встречу, но этого не произошло. В итоге он уволил меня после 3 месяцев работы". "Я была опустошена". Причину расставания не знает никто. "Мне было больно, потому что она была моей очередной больной вещью" - Joshua После расставания с IDJ Laurent Besencon из New Heights Entertainment верила в нее, и в то, что она нуждается в другом звуке. Гага стало интересно, но Fusari попросил провести время с семьей. После нескольких удручающих месяцев, Lady Gaga и RedOne начали работать вместе. Она решила чтобы сохранить музыку, нужно больше работать.'' "Мой менеджер позвонил и сказал : "Ты должен взять ее - она невероятная". Если кто то очень хорош, это не имеет значение, лицо - имеет. В первый день мы записали ‘Boys Boys Boys’'' - Red One. В декабре Lady Gaga провела свой первый день с Lady Starlight которая была Go Go танцовщицей на свой день рождения. "Мы были как дамы,-Lady Starlight,- Она положила мне купюру в трусики, а остальное уже история". Они начали работать вместе. 2007-2008 Искусство выступлений "Я пошла к себе в квартиру. Я выступала раз в неделю. Я начала сотрудничать с моим другом Lady Starlight" - Lady Gaga Lady Starlight помогала Lady Gaga создать ее моду для выступлений при создании пародийного шоу с трансвеститами и Go GOo танцорами."Когда мой отец это увидел, он не общался со мной несколько месяцев"-Гага. Пара сотрудничала в проекте “Lady GaGa and the Starlight Revue” - 1970 годы, Гага на синтезаторе, Старлайт на клавишах, вокруг диско-шары, и лак для волос повсюду. Streamline и Intersope Records Где то в 2007 году Rob Fusari послал несколько песен своему другу Vincent Herbert из Streamline Records. Vincent отправился на шоу Lady Gaga и Lady Starlight и он сказал : "Я беру тебя" и приписал ее на свой лейбл. Гага также вызвала интерес у председателя Interscope Chairman Jimmy Iovine в 2007 году. Он предложил ей сделку вскоре после выступления Гага на Lollapalooza с Lady Starlight в августе. В это время она узнала много нового о песнях и работала с теми кто пытался построить ее имя. Jody Gerson приписала Гага к Sony/ATV. Она сказала Billboard Magazine, что она верит в нее. Осенью RedOne дал послушать Boys Boys Boys Akon, который имеет лейбл RedOneKonvict. Akon был так взволнован, что ее взять как текстовика для Nicole Scherzinger и New Kids on the Block. Они встретились в 2007 и начали работать вместе. 2008-2009 Эра The Fame В январе Lady Gaga прощалась с другом из Нью-Йорка и кто то поднял ее из бара и отправил на самолет, затем она встретилась с RedOne в студии, она была с похмелья, и написала Just Dance за 10 минут. Через неделю они записывали Poker Face ''и ''LoveGame. После этого она подписала договор с Interscope и начала официально записывать песни для дебютного альбома. Кроме того в январе она подписала контракт с Konvict Muzik в Атланте. Впервые Akon признал ее вокальные способности в студии. В результате она стала писать для New Kids on the Block и для проекта Nicole Scherzinger. Две песни выбрала Бритни Спирс для ее альбома, но записана была лишь Quicksand. Гага также вступила в реестр Cherrytree Records и написала 4 песни с Martin Kierszenbaum, он представил ее Space Cowboy и они стали друзьями. Она начала работать с коллективом под названием Haus of Gaga, которые работают над одеждой, шоу и многим другим. 8 апреля Just Dance была выпущена как 1 сингл с альбома ''The Fame''. Клип music video был снят 28 апреля. "Никто не знал кто она, она только начинала, мы говорили по телефону и мы поладили. Мы делимся одинаковым опытом. Потом меня пригласили записать с ней песни, и мы записали “Starstruck” и “Christmas Tree”. Она супер" - Space Cowboy. В мае, Гага начала промо-тур который длился 5 месяцев. Она работала с несколькими female dancers и DJ VH1. В июне Space Cowboy вступил в должность DJ Lady Gaga. Кроме того она стала снимать в июне Transmission Gagavision. В 6 эпизоде Гага впервые выступает по ТВ на NewNowNext Awards с Just Dance. Выступает с Just Dance на 57th Miss Universe Pageant во Вьетнаме. Через месяц, 15ого ее дебютный альбом выпущен в Канаде, также был выпущен мини-фильм The Fame: Part One. ABC сняла клип на песню Beautiful, Dirty, Rich для промо нового сезона Dirty Sexy Money. 16 сентября 2008 Гага отправилась в тур New Kids on the Block. Тур начался 8 окт в Лос-Анджелесе и продлился вплоть до конца ноября.Она появлялась на песне "Big Girl Now". Второй сингл Poker Face выпущен 23 сент 2008 достиг номер 1 в 20 странах мира. Клип Poker face был снят 3 октября 2008 на роскошной вилле PokerIsland в Малибу. В конце октября Гага выпускает The Fame в США где он дебютирует с 17 места в Billboard 200. 2009-2010 The Fame Ball и успехи Lady Gaga *В США Just Dance провел 5 месяцев в Billboard Hot 100, прежде чем попасть на 1 место в 2009 *Первое телевизионное выступление *Сьемки Eh, Eh / LoveGame *Продолжение тура WDT с PCD * Начало ее первого тура *Сьмки Paparazzi *MTV Awards& Much Music awards *Стала первым артистом имевший 4 сингла номер 1 с дебютного альбома *The Fame Kills *Bad Romance *The Fame Monster *Bad Romance - влип *The Monster Ball Tour Гага была потдверждена в качестве разогрева у Pussycat Dolls в Европе с января по май 2009 года. The World Domination Tour начался в Шотландии 18 января и закончился в Австралии 30 мая. 18 февраля 2009 года Гага выступила с Pet Shop Boys на BRIT Awards в 2009. Первое североамериканское турне The Fame Ball Tour начался 12 марта 2009 года и был оценен критиками. Впервые Гага появилась на Saturday Night Live в комической пародией с Мадонной и исполнила часть акустической версии "Bad Romance" из ее 2 альбома The Fame Monster. 10 окт 2009 она выступала на марше равноправия. В ноябре 2009 она обьявила о выходе The Fame Monster состоящего из 8 песен, также было обьявлено о The Monster Ball Tour. 2010 - Настоящее время: Эпоха The Fame Monster В январе Гага продолжает 1 этап The Monster Ball Tour по США. На Consumer Electronics Show 7 янв 2010 года она была назначена креативным директором Polaroid. Она отметила, что будет создавать новую линию фотоаппаратов. "Я работаю над воскрешением пленочных камер, чтобы они стали частью будущего". 14 янв 2010 года Гага отменила концерт из за плохого сердцебиения, в результате обезвоживания. На след.день она появилась на The Oprah Winfrey Show где она дала интервью и исполнила 3 песни : Monster, Bad Romance, и Speechless. Следующие три концерта были тоже отменены. Lady Gaga также запланировала сьемки клипа Telephone который был снят 28 янв 2010 года с Бейонсе. Гага обьявила о перезагрузке The Monster Ball Tour с новыми декорациями и шоу. Уже во второй раз она выступала на BRIT Awards с акустической версией Telephone посвященый Alexander McQueen и спела Dance in the Dark на Emma. 20 августа 2010 в 1:00 Гага стала самой читаемой персоной на Twitter. Выступления *'2005-2006:' Stefani Live и также с SGBand *'2007:' Lady GaGa & Lady Starlight with *'2008:' New Kids on the Block: Live as Opening Act *'2009:' * World Domination Tour as Opening Act *The Fame Ball Tour *Fame Kills - отменен *The Monster Ball Другие статьи *Благотворительность *Tattoo *Haus of GaGa